


It's the Thought That Counts

by RJEzrilou (AnandaRunner)



Series: Each New Moment and The Next Also [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnandaRunner/pseuds/RJEzrilou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's best birthday ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought That Counts

Sam comes back from a trip to the bookstore to find Cas seated at the table, carefully arranging sheets of lime green tissue paper into a small gift bag. There's a shopping bag on the table beside it, with packaging remnants strewn on the floor near his feet.

"Hey, Cas. Uh... what are you doing?" Sam asks as he comes to stand beside the other man and the mess he's made.

"I'm assembling a gift for Dean's birthday. I'd also like to prepare a meal, or a dessert. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Well... you know, we don't really do birthdays around here."

"Yes, I am aware. I intend to remedy that."

Sam smiled, nodding. “I doubt you could go wrong with a well-seasoned, tender steak and a baked potato,” Sam replied with a chuckle, “and as to dessert, definitely pie. What did you choose for a gift? So I can make sure mine is different from yours.”

“I will be sure to choose the food carefully. The gift, however... I don’t think you’re likely to duplicate it.” Cas resumed his arranging of the paper lining the gift bag.

“Aww, come on man, let me see!” Sam picked up the box from the table to examine its contents.

Cas explained, “Several bottles of different flavored lubricant, as well as a bullet vibrator and cock ring.”

Sam set the box back on the table gingerly. “You’re right, dude. No way our gifts will overlap.”

“I did warn you, Sam.”

* * *

 

A week later, the three of them share a delicious meal in honor of Dean’s birthday, with a large slice of peach pie for dessert. Dean declared it the greatest birthday he’d had in years, which of course it was. Sam gave Dean his gift following dinner, a case full of classic rock CDs and a player for his room. Cas wanted to give Dean his gift as well but at Sam’s insistence, chose to wait until later that evening.

The morning after Dean’s birthday dinner, Sam was eating lunch when Dean and Cas finally dragged themselves out of bed. Sam just grins and asks, “You two have a late night?” Cas smiled enigmatically, as Dean replied, “Best fuckin’ birthday, Sammy. Best ever.”


End file.
